You Got It Bad
by JaSoStylish
Summary: What if Tony Stark (Ironman) had a daughter that he didn't know about? What if she needs his help? Or does he need hers? Well, meet SJ Stark and watch her, (what!) join the Avengers? SteveRogers/OC Partially Pepperony
1. Chapter 1

The only way I can get this story to work is if I pretend you have to be 21 to live by yourself in Australia. Sorry! I know the facts are wrong, but it'll pay off!

Disclaimer: I see no point in trying to claim The Avengers as my own! Y'all should know that by now. Anything you recognise isn't mine! – JaSoStylish

Shock. That's how it was to me. No, no, No, _NO!_

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) _

It all started whilst I was completely tuning out of Chinese Literature and the pointless droning of Professor McOllin. Looking up at the clock, it was 43 minutes and 17 seconds until lunch. And counting. _Sigh_. I heard a nasally voice over the PA system.

"Samantha-Jane Plenn to the reception. That's Samantha-Jade Plenn, thank-you." I quickly began thinking through a mental list of anything that could have gotten me into this trouble. Bad mouthing Miss Hei, the Philosophy professor? I've already had enough trouble with her. This year, I was really pushing myself to be the goody-two shoes that I was expected to be. Just because I was a university scholarship student everyone expected me to be the best at everything. (Even myself, sometimes.) I was an archery sharp shooter, 1st VIII stroke and black-belt too. I'm athletic and intelligent! Don't get me wrong though, my life definitely always hasn't been this good…

_Sam! _I thought to myself, _Snap out of it, this isn't a great time to reminisce. _I remember grabbing my file and shuffling out of the lecture hall, whilst being on the receiving end of a death-glare from the Prof. I was still tired from rowing earlier that morning. Yeah, I know. What idiot does a major in Medicine, minor in Conversational Mandarin and _still_ joins the rowing club? Well, being a grad student at Melbourne University does that to you. And that means no social life for me. _Yay!_ Not.

Wrapping my woolen scarf tightly over my chapped lips, I stepped out the heavy glass door and into the unpredictable weather of inner Melbourne. I was tucking my wavy brown hair behind my ears in a futile attempt to beat the vicious wind and nervously shoving my wide glasses up the bridge of my nose. I walked quickly toward the main office, still wondering what the reason was. None of my guesses were even close to what I was about to find out. Pushing a heavy should against the glass door I hastily shoved my belongings into an old satchel slung over my shoulder and stepped into the warm entrance hall. The usually sharp and nasally-voiced receptionist had a softer expression than usual. _Something's going on._ She just gave me a sympathetic look and pointed down the hall to one of the conference rooms.

I peered around the door and saw a large man sitting behind the desk, head in hands. He had a short scar that way inflamed on the back of his hand and a bit of a 'five-o'clock shadow' going on. I slunk in and soft sat down in the chair opposite, scooting away slightly. What? I like my personal space…

"Miss Plenn?" he began. After a short nod in greeting from myself he continued. "Miss Plenn, I'm Sergeant James Stonehouse. I'm terribly sorry but I'm hear to inform you that your mother's corolla was involved in a high-speed accident."

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) _

Shock. _No, no, No, NO! _

"I'll just leave you be, then." He mumbled under his breath. There was a pause as the man stood up and slowly walked towards the exit.

"Sergeant, what are you saying, exactly?" I asked, my brain not processing the man's words. He turned, in slow motion, over his shoulder.

"You're mother's been killed, Samantha. I'm… I'm sorry but I really must be going. A PR officer will contact you soon." I sunk down into my chair as his words sunk in. I sat there sobbing into my own shoulder for longer than I care to know.

_Mother's … killed… sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Samantha. _The words run over and over in my head. Like a sick rhyme. Taunting me.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" I screamed out - my face red, "Liar!" My cracked voice echoed around the room. This could not be happening.

When I was younger I asked my mum about my dad. Why did all the other girls get to have one but not me? I wasn't that naughty. Did I do something wrong? _Don't worry SJ, _my mother had said, her young face happy, but with a shielded emotion behind he aged eyes. _It's not your fault. Mummy made the wrong decision but then daddy didn't stay and help her. He left us, but I don't think he knew there was two of us then… _A small smile appeared on her worn face, making dimples on her cheeks. My father had spent only a week or so with my mother before disappearing back to wherever he came from. I never asked about my dad again and I think that was for the best. Even as a young child, I could see the pain it brought to my mother to think or talk about him. I don't even know his name, but I don't think I want to. _Don't worry, _she had told me afterwards _I'll never leave you like he did._

"Liar!" I said again. This time it was a muffled whisper under my breath. My mum was too good of a person for this to happen to. I could set the blame on her. Then again, I couldn't. I tried to debate what to do from here. My mother's parents had died when I was young and I had no other family. I sat there, curled up in a ball, lent my head against the desk, crossed my arms and laid on my back but I could clear my head. _Think SJ_, mum always used to say, _about all the ways of thinking until you find the right one for you._

At some point I subconsciously decided to skip my afternoon rowing training and made my way home. On my way back to my mum and my little apartment, I realised it wasn't that anymore. I was just mine. I was talking about getting my own place soon but I didn't ever want it to happen like this.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS)_

The days after that slowly blurred into that of a rainy nightmare. I attended rowing trainings, silently took notes in lectures, ate and sleep. Running on auto-pilot. I got a call from the police station, as promised by Sergeant Stonehouse, and made plans for the funeral to be the next Saturday morning.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS)_

Today is the morning of her funeral. I dress in my best and only dress, a long dark grey coat, boots and a light yellow scarf – mum's favourite colour and quickly made my way to the train station. On the radio in the train carriage a reporter was detailing the latest feat by the Avengers in New York City. _That's what I want to be able to do. Help people when they really need me and be able to live a quiet life the rest of the time. _That's why I chose to study medicine._ Although, maybe with a bit less attitude, _I thought whilst looking at the fake pose that Tony Stark, aka Ironman, was pulling on the cover of the person sitting across from me's paper.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS)_

With both of us being Atheist, it was a simple and non-religious service. It was just myself, the service-man and undertaker. Whilst I could hear him talking, I tuned out. It seem too fake – too rehearsed. Those were words that this man thoughtlessly recited every other day. They didn't apply to my mum. She deserved better.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS)_

Walking back to my apartment from the cemetery I saw an unhealthy homeless woman with a sign. It read: 'I don't need you money to live, in need your smile." That was it. That snapped me back to reality. Handing the woman a $50 note with a smile she said "No, but it might help." The woman gratefully took it with two hands. Sam knew that her mum wouldn't want her to live like this, on auto-pilot. I just need one night to let it all go – get rid of my bottled up emotions.

Later that evening I stood in front of her full length mirror, one of the few luxuries in the minimal apartment. _I really need to get a part-time job, _I thought to myself. _I've got to pay the bills around here somehow._ Dressed in my favourite tight shorts and a flowy exercise singlet, I smiled at my reflection – hyping myself up for a big night. After pulling my bowstring a bit too far I tore through the target; giving myself an interesting looking mark on the inside of my forearm. I had spent a few hours in the local archery range, which was pretty empty apart from a few stragglers. Giving up, I bought a bottled of wine from the bar, shoved it under my arm and walked out.

I was almost home when I heard a noise behind me: uncoordinated walking and heavy breathing. A drunk, and my the looks of things, a male one too.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he called out loudly, "you wanna come back to my place?" My hand tightened around the bow on my back. _This was not happening. Not now. _

"No." I said shortly. "No thank you."

"Well I wasn't exactly giving you a choice, honey." a voice said in my ear. It stunk of alcohol fumes. I knew I had had a drink or two early but was definitely in much better fighter shape than he was. I struck out with my elbow as I spun around. Bring up my knee sharply into his stomach. The drunk stumbled back at the force of the blow and bent over. I pulled out my bow and unsheathed an arrow, quickly pointing them at him. The man quickly tripped back and ran around the corner with a shocked look on his face.

I sprinted home and stopped, suddenly. _This isn't safe. I know I'm a good fighter but I need help._ I admitted it to myself. I need to find my father. I don't need to get to know him but he sure as sugar honey iced tea owes me some money or **something** for 20 ½ years of upkeep.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_ _(JSS) (JSS)_

The following day, I got in a meeting with a family solicitor that was relocating me to a foster family as I wasn't 21 yet. I had other plans.

"Excuse me, sir," I interrupted when he was telling me about the family I was supposed to be living with. "I would like to live with my real father." I received an odd look but he obliged.

"I'm sure that can be organised in time." He croked out stiffly. "Here," he said, trying to help me out "here's his name." He handed me a piece of paper. My birth certificate! I snorted when I read the name and looked up at him sharply.

"I may be underage, sir, but I'm not stupid. This says my father is Anthony Stark. As in Tony Stark! As in Ironman!" I said, my voice rising in pitch.

"I assure you, Samantha, that document is correct."

_My father is friggin' Ironman._ _Well sugar honey iced tea, SJ. Looks like you've got it bad._

Hmmm…. Not sure if I will continue. 5 reviews? Pls?

"There are no shortcuts to any place worth going."

C ya. - JaSoStylish


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! Hope you like it – not sure where to go from here.

(Disclaimer: this sooooo isn't mine. Nope. Me own nutting)

After cramming my best belongings in a backpack and raiding my meager cash loot I began the trip to NYC. The Big Apple – the happiest place on earth? Well, big apple big shmapple. I only have to stay with this guy until I become a legal adult and can start earning my own money with a full-time job.

After a stupidly long flight that was broken up by a short stopover in Dubai, I arrived at the JFK International Airport. I was making my way toward the bus station when a shiny Maserati screeched to a stop in front of me. _Okay, SJ. This is weird, but just go with it._ A gruff voice broke me out of my musing. I saw an eye-patched man behind the dark tinted glass.

"Miss Plenn, I'm Director Fury. Your father works for me." Okay, a bit weird. Why is my Da-, no Tony's boss here to take me over to his house?

No. I almost snorted. Tony Stark – I knew the name sounded familiar. I'm Ironman's daughter. What does that make me? Ironwoman? Ironlady? They both make me sound like a maid. I decided to take my chances and get in. The crowd was starting to get to me, anyway.

"Hello, Miss Plenn. Or should I say Miss Stark?" Okay, this guy knew how to get to me. "As you may have heard, your father works for SHEILD, also known as the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Wow," I cut in. "I can see why you shortened it, I mean…" I trailed off when I saw the glare coming from Fury.

"Yes. Anyway, we have heard of your intelligence and skills and would like to ask you to join the Avengers, as a back-up."

"Woooh. Wait – what!?" I gasped. "I mean, of course I will!"

"Also, you see, as your father is already in the group we deem it best if you don't reveal your true identity to him quite yet. He may become a bit over protective." Fury informed me.

"Really!" I shot back. "Over protective? The man didn't even bother to know if I was still alive! He let my mother die!"

"Miss Plenn, or Agent Plenn as it is now, that is for you to worry about. We're here. I'm sorry but I must go. Good luck." He told me. But as he walked off I heard him muttering under his breath. "Not another Stark… Good Lord, what do I do now! Really must…"

(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)

I sighed, deciding to ignore him. I marched up to the extravagant house and lifted up my hand to knock. It opened before me, but with no one there.

**Hello, Miss. I am Jarvis, an AI. Mr Stark and the other Avengers will be on the 36****th**** floor and to the left.** Deciding I had few other options I stepped into the lift. I was trying to imagine what they would all think of me. I had well-toned muscles from rowing but they were hidden under a loose knit and baggy jeans.

I pushed open the door and found myself face to face with 6 surprised Avengers, ready to attack. I slowly raised my hands and a small grin slid onto my face.

"Hi. I'm Agent Plenn, aka SJ. I'm here to be the newest Avenger. Erm..." A short awkward silence followed. Stark had a gapping mouth like a fish – idiot. The broad, handsome (Did I actually just think that?) blone to his left ended it.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Sorry for the reaction, we've been on edge recently. I'm Captain Steve Rogers."

I gave him a small smile. The others went around and introduced themselves. Except Stark.

"So, what do you specialize in, SJ?" Clint asked.

"Archery and sword fighting. I'm not too bad with a rifle either" Steve gave me a funny look.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm just still getting used to women in the army and you know… everything else." He blushed. _No way, does he like me?_ "That's all right, captain. No need to apologise."

A cough came from the corner of the room. I realised Stark had been silent this whole time.

"Mr Stark," I asked with a smirk. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Plenn…" he mumbled. "And the accent. Fury… musta sent you here for a reason. Your mother, her name is Meredith Plenn?" He paused. "No, you can't be! Sammy?"

"What!?" I exploded, my vision red with rage. "You knew my mother was pregnant but you still left?" So much for Fury's advice. "Yes. For your information, her name **was** Meredith." I held back a sob. "She died eight days ago. Not that you care about that though, right?" Stark gave me a look and disappeared into his lab. Thor went to try and comfort me. _How nice was he? This man, not even from earth, was being friendlier to me than my own fathe- Stark._

"Don't worry about it. I going to bed." The Avengers gave me a funny look. It was only 3pm I the afternoon. "Really, I'm fine. It's just jetlag."

"At least let me show you to your room," Steve said as the Avengers began to go back to doing their own thing. _Well, soldier. Do you really like me? _I though. _Let's see how far that will go._ I'm definitely not in the mood for romance, being in my current situation but I need something to occupy myself for the next six months.

(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)

Ooooh. Moody angst! Steve/SJ chappies coming up!

-JaSoStylish


	3. Chapter 3

Let the Steve/SJ madness begin! Possible Loki intervention in the upcoming chappies!

(Disclaimer: why would I bother to claim this as my own? It **really** isn't!)

-JaSoStylish

(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)

I woke up early. I was still majorly peeved at Stark. _Seriously? He had the nerve to call himself my 'dad?'_ I was startled bolt upright when I heard a disembodied voice with a faint British accent.

**Good Morning Miss Stark. It is currently 4:39am and the temperature is a chilly 42 degrees.**

"Jarvis! Call me SJ or Miss Plenn, if you must. Also, you know I don't understand Fahrenheit!" I grumbled into my pillow.

**Sorry, Miss SJ. It is 4.6 degrees Celsius and four-forty in the morning. I suggest you go back to sle-.**

"No," I cut Jarvis off. "Jarvis, is there a rowing club nearby?"

"Yes. The closest being the Hudson River Boat club." I was quickly dress in my favourite (and only) zootie.** Slipping into my running shoes I check and memorised a map on one of the many screen in the Avengers tower and jogged off toward the rowing club.

Arriving with plenty of time to spare, I entered the clubrooms and talked to the Head Coach. After a slightly too large payment (made with a Stark credit card that I found lying around and 'borrowed-without-asking-with-no-intension-of giving-back') I was in one of the clubs best single scull boats and making my way up the river.

After a good session that consisted of lots of hard work I hosed off the scull, packed it away and started my run back 'home'. When I was just around the corner, I spotted an early-opening Starbucks. Deciding to give the famous café a try, I pushed hard against the door.

And fell into no one other that Captain Steve Rogers, as he opened it from the other side I started to blush, being in a tight zoot suit that was wet and wet hair falling in my eyes.

"I… I… I'm sorry, ma'amm…" he stuttered out. He was blushing too. I suddenly realised a hot feeling in my stomach. _Am I in love? _ I looked down and saw that, no, it wasn't butterflies in my stomach but a large coffee stain. From the almost empty cup in Steve's hand and the apologetic look on his face, I had no questions on where it came from. I pulled the hot and sticky material away from my body, realizing we were causing a scene.

"Come on, let's get back to the tower." I told Steve. We walked for a few blocks in silence. He attempted some polite conversation.

"So… you're up early. Did you go swimming?" I looked down at my wet zootie and laughed softly.

"I guess these are a bit of a new idea. This is what people wear for rowing, nowadays." I informed him, delicately. "Have you ever given it a go?"

"Once," he replied with a glazed over looked "a long time ago."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine. Really." He said firmly. I looked away and winced at the movement over the burn.

When we arrived back at Avengers Tower there was a bit of an awkward silence. Once I was back in my room, I embarrassingly realised that I had no clean tops in my sparse wardrobe. I **was** planning on having a shower and getting changed into something comfy. _Gotta go shopping with that card sometime soon._ Grumbling to myself, I rounded the corner and knocked softly on Steve's door. When he opened it I peered up from under my fringe. _My gosh, he's so tall. And beautiful and… and…_

"Samantha, are you okay? Can I help you with anything? " he asked, concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I was just wondering if, well, you see, I don't have any shirts and was wondering if I could borrow one of yours?" I managed to get out.

"Of course, ma'am."

"Look Steve, if we're going to be living in the same building for the next 5 and a half months, you can use my first name. SJ or Sam is fine." I informed him.

He lightly blushed but waved me in. His room was minimalist but with enough decoration to be interesting. He handed me a smaller grey shirt.

"Hmm… Here, see if it fits."

"Eerrmm.. okay but turn around." I slipped down my zootie so it was around my waist and pulled the loose top over my head. I gasped sharply as it rubbed against the newly blistering skin. When I turned around to thank him and leave, he turned too and looked at me worriedly.

"Let me look at it, I'm sure we've got some burn cream in the kitchen." Steve insisted. Following him through a maze of corridors to the main kitchen, I held my shirt up from the burn. After searching through many cupboards he pulled out a tub of burn gel. He held it out to me and it spread in on the dinner-plate-sized blistering area.

He looked down at me and lightly put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sam, I'm so sorry for being so forward… I've haven't felt this way in a long time and I was wondering if you would like to… well… have dinner with me sometime?"

"That sounds amazing," I replied "but seeing as I know this time a bit better, how about I find the place? I know of a place that I'm sure you'll love."

Steve nodded and looked down into my eyes.

"I think that sounds like a great id-"

"Hands off my daughter!" a low voice resonated around the vast kitchen. Steve and I jumped apart. We looked up and saw an angry Stark Sr coming through the lift doors, followed by a smirking Natasha and an uninterested Banner and Clint. Where was Thor?

(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)

** That's what the rowing one piece tight overall-type thing is called, for any non-rowers.

(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)

Hope I get a few more reviews?!

-JaSoStylish


	4. Chapter 4

Ooooh! Romantic angst!

-JaSoStylish

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

"Hands off my daughter!" came the angry voice of Tony Stark. "SJ, we've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you?"

"Oh, so now you choose to call me your daughter?" I shot back "Anyway, I'm not a child! I can do what I want, thank you very much!" He just gave me a glare and stalked off into his lab, muttering under his breath as he went. Tasha shot me a sympathetic look and went into the kitchen to find what see wanted.

"Where's Thor?" I asked, impatiently.

"Oh," Banner answered, distractedly "just sorting out some things with Loki, his brother. Nothing to worry about." He turned on his way out. "Also, today's the first Tuesday of the month – its take-out night!"

The Avengers seemed to disperse back to this own areas. Before Steve could wander back to his room, most likely to change into some boxing clothes, I called out to him.

"Steve! Tomorrow night, 7:30m in the lobby?" I half asked, half stated.

"I would love to." he replied. I nodded to myself and began making a cooked breakfast – exercise always makes me so hungry.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

Later that afternoon, I 'borrowed' the Stark credit card again and snuck out to go shopping at the closest shopping centre I could find. I had to find a new outfit for my date! I ended up spending quite a bit but with a great results. I found a just above the knee burnt orange dress with cream spots and some navy blue vintage-style heels.

I wandered around trying to find the place I had heard of. A small old fashioned 40's bar with live musicians every night. After I had found it, I booked a table for 7:45 tomorrow night.

My stomach grumbled and I looked down at my watch. I was getting late. I looked over my shoulder and saw the last remnants of the setting sun. Shrugging down into my wooly jacket, I hailed a cab.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

It was a chaotic scene in the Avengers Tower. Specifically – the living area. An assortment of take-away brochures was covering the coffee table and a loud almost-argument was taking place.

"But, Tash-aaaa! We had pizza last month! C'mon – let's have some spicy Indian curry." Clint said. He finished the sentence in a fake Indian accent that made me stifle a laugh into my hand.

"SJ!" Clint said. "You're home! You want curry, right? You know you'll be my best friend for ever and ever and-"

"Okay – stop!" I cut him off, laughing at his immaturity. "What are the options?"

"Well," Banner stated, looking up at me over the top of his newspaper "we have about 20 brochures but only ever seem to have pizza, Indian and Japanese food on rotation."

"How about this one?" I asked, pulling out a red menu. "Chinese, anyone?"

"Sure! But that's completely in Chinese…" Clint stated obviously. "I don't even know if that place is open on weekdays."

I rolled my eyes.

"Course it is! I mean, it says right here!" I insisted, quickly scanning the leaflet.

"You know Mandarin?" three voices asked at once. I looked to see Steve, Banner and 'Dad' with surprised looks on their faces.

"Really?" I asked. "A house with the world's top superheroes, two of which are supergeniuses and you only speak English?"

"I speak fluent Russian!" Tasha interjected. I ignored her – I mean, she **is **Russian.

"Whatever, just give me the phone. What does everyone want?"

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

_Wei? Zhe shi jinhuang long. _

_Women keyi you yi wanr danchaofan, gularou, numiantiao he ban beijing yazi?_

_Na shi duo, ma?_

_Wo ye xiang basi de pinggou! _

_Liu shi wu yuan_

_xie xie_

_Shi wu fen, xie xie.*_

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

"Juss ish fo guutt!" Clint managed to get out, around a mouthful of basi de pinggou.

"Hawk! Chew with your mouth shut!" Banner reprimanded him.

"He's right though. It is delicious." Stark quietly said.

"Arrghh." I moaned. "Just don't talk to me Tony."

"I'm sorry SJ. I've already said I am. You know what, I'll make it up to you! Let's go out for dinner and whatever you want to do tomorrow evening." he suggested.

I shook my head. "Sorry Stark, no can do. I've got plans."

"What? Who with?" he insisted.

"None of your business!" I wasn't planning on telling him just yet. But then Steve looked away awkwardly.

"You and Rogers? Since when has this been going on?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess you wouldn't notice, being out the whole time I've been here, anyway."

_I guess he is trying. No, SJ! He's just going to hurt you – like he did to mum._

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

I had changed into some gym clothes and randomly picked the hand-to-hand gym. Why not work on my kung-fu?

I silently made my way to the gym. On the way I rounded a corner and paused. There was someone following me. I froze. In my peripheral vision, I saw that my stalker had long black hair, but was male. Hmmm…

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

_*Translation. __**Also, sorry about the hanyu pinyin. My Chinese keyboard went spazy!**_

Hello? This is the Golden Dragon.

We would like one egg fried rice, sweet and sour pork, beef noodles and a half Beijing duck.

Is that all?

I would also like (not sure of the English translation. It's kinda like hot caramel apple pieces)

Sixty-five dollars.

Thank you.

15 minutes, thank you.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

Thought I'd shake things up a bit. Sorry again about the pinyin! **Any ideas for future chappies?**

-JaSoStylish


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about my sometimes dodgy spelling! **Any ideas? Please post in reviews.**

-JaSoStylish

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

I was dressed and ready to go on my kinda-a-date-but-not-really date. Problem: it's only 7:12. I sat around for a bit, fiddling with my dress. It was a high fashion, reinvented 40's collared dress. (Burnt orange with cream dots, if you remember.) I covered most of it with a modern blazer-type jacket. (I didn't want to give away where we were going!)

I brushed my fringe forward. Then back again.

I swapped my earrings. Then swapped them back again.

I double brushed my teeth.

Then I looked back at my watch again. 7:26 – close enough. Once in the tower's lobby I met up with Steve, who was already there. We grinned at each other. He was dressed in formal trousers and a modern shirt and tie.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

When arrived and Steve had paid the cab driver. (After insisting that: as I chose the place, this evening was his treat.) We entered a modern looking building. _Never trust a book by its cover!_ Steve gasped.

We were surround in 1940's music, clothes and food. We were by the far they youngest people there but Steve didn't seem to care. I took off my jacket and slung it over my arm. A well-dressed waiter came over and directed us to our table. Steve looked directly into my eyes.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "I never thought that a place like this would still exist." He softly closed his eyes and hummed to the song being sung. Surrounded in the moment.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

"Sam, may I have this dance?" he asked me, after we had eaten dinner. He held out his arm and led me over to the small dance floor. An upbeat early-jazz song begun. "Finally think I've found the right partner" he said under his breath. I blushed but pretended not to hear.

As we danced he lent down towards me, and softly placed his lips on mine. I froze in shock. He quickly drew back and looked embarrassed.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. Really. That was completely stupid of me to think that you would feel li-"

I cut him off, stretching up onto the tips of my toes and planting a light kiss on his lips. He smiled down at me and we started another dance.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

We came back into the Avenger's Tower lobby around 11 o'clock.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." I told Steve.

"Anytime."

"Steve?" I asked, remembering my 'stalker' from the other day. "Does SHEILD have any enemies with long black hair that are male?" I realised this was a distinctive look.

"What?!" he burst out. "When did you see him? Did he hurt you? I've got to find Thor to te-"

"Steve!" I interrupted "Calm down for a moment. Tell me, who is he?"

"Loki, Thor's adopted brother. We've had some trouble with him in the past. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, don't worry. He didn't talk to me. I don't know if he even knows that I know he was here." Silence. "Okay." I added as an afterthought. "That was a bit confusing. Anyway, if he is a God like Thor than he probably knew." We had reached the hallway by then.

"You stay here, if you want. I'll get the others." I was worried, (and more than a bit annoyed that he thought I couldn't help) but stayed put.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

_**Rare and really awesome treat. Steve Rogers' POV.**_

I left SJ in the entrance hall and went to talk to the others. Something didn't feel right, though. This Loki character being able to break out of Asgardian prisons isn't good news.

"Jarvis," I called out "Please wake the others and ask them to meet me in the living room. It's important."

**Right away, sir. I'll get to it now.**

I reached the living room and the others were just getting there too.

"This better be important, Capsicle. You're shortening my beauty sleep." Tony told me. To my right, Natasha laughed.

"This better be quick, Steve, he needs as much as he can get." she joked.

"Straight to the point. SJ said that she thought she might have seen Loki in Avenger's Tower. Has there been any word from Thor or Fury?" A loud hub-bub began – surprisingly loud for only five of us. Bruce began shaking.

"Stop it!" he growled, his voice sounding a bit like 'the other guy'. We froze. We really didn't need the Hulk right now. We had other problems.

"Okay. We should try and get into contact with Thor and see if this is possible. Something might have happened on Asgard." Clint calmly said. "Let's get the building into lock-down. How could he have gotten in here in the first place?"

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

We were in the entrance hall, about to begin lock down procedure.

"Where's SJ?" Tony asked sharply. "She should be here! You said she was." _How could Loki have kidnapped SJ? _He turned on me. "This is your fault, Rogers! She was supposed to be your responsibility for the evening! He could torture her, or kill her, or-"

"Trust me, Stark. I've been through war before, too. I know how terrible things can get."

Tony looked close to punching me in the face. I tried to remain calm but it was obvious that everyone new how panicked I was too. How close SJ and I were. Are.

I took a deep shuddering breath.

"We've got to tell Fury and the rest of the team at SHEILD. It's time to re-assemble the Avengers."

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

All chapters from now on will be in **Sammy's POV,** unless I say otherwise.

(Posting this chappie early because of last minute regatta practice during my writing time tomorrow.)

-JaSoStylish


	6. Chapter 6

Hey y'all!

**Poll: Where should Sam be taken?**

**Some random basement in the Upper East Side**

**China (note: she speaks Mandarin)**

**Las Vegas**

**Germany**

or **France?**

-JaSoStylish

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

_**Super-awesome Steve's POV**_

It was a blur of motion, the trip to SHEILD headquarters. In the end, Tony **did** punch me in the face but I think it did his hand more damage than my face. Natasha gave him a glare, but I could tell that she was worried too.

Fury met us at the gate. _That's strange._ As always, his face held no emotion. We were led to a conference room deep within the inner workings of the crypt-like building. Armed guards with high-tech looking assault rifles blocked the door once we were let through. Fury, stony faced turned to speak with us.

"Avengers." he addressed us. "I'll state this bluntly. My superiors have decided that you are out dated. Unbeknownst to myself, they have assembled a team of scientists that have sourced 3 new superheroes that are more efficient than yourselves." We sat in stunned silence. Next to me, Tony was even gaping with his mouth open like a fish's. "They are Anzler; the sharpshooter, Liqina; the water-bender and Weriva; the strong-woman and hand-to-hand specialist." He showed us a photograph of a young man with a hunting bow slung over his back, a girl with blue-green eyes and a muscly lady with shoulder length brown hair.

"But, Director, sir!" Banner interrupted, "What about Samantha? She's been bloody kidnapped by Loki, that psychopath!"

"That will be passed on to the new team. Although, we currently have more important things to worry about." Fury said.

"More important?!" Tony exclaimed "What about one of your own employees in the hands of a murderer?"

"Look, Avengers. I don't like this any more than you do. What if, the five of you being who you are, you overpowered me? And you got out of HQ, with this conversation never have taken place? You chose. Although, know this, any and all of your actions will be in breach of the law and will be taken as such if you are arrested."

We looked at each other and quickly nodded. I turned back to Fury.

"Good luck sir, whatever happens."

"You too, Captain." he replied. "You'll need it."

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

Fifteen minutes later we were wanted fugitives – national enemies 1,2,3,4 and 5. In our stolen helicopter we flew back to Avengers tower.

"Okay." Banner stated, glued to his handheld computer. "We've got 20 minutes to get in, pack our most important belongings and get out again."

On our landing on the helipad we sprinted out of the chopper. _This is crazy._ I grabbed a bag and stuffed it with a few sets of clothes, my shield, a gun and some ammunition. I rushed out of the room but stopped. I turned around and picked up a familiar grey shirt off the end of my set of draws.

_This is insane._

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS)_

HAHA! You thought you were going to find out what happened to Sammi! SORRY for the short chapter.

(Came first in the A quad at Head of the River!)

-JaSoStylish


	7. Chapter 7

Extreme writers block has gone! Kinda.

Sorry if you don't like. Suggestions in comments? Please?

-JaSoStylish

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) _

_**Sammi's POV:**_

A bright light was shining on my face. _Eeeuuurgh._

"Stobbit… Storp... Stop it!" I finally managed to get out. "Stee-" I stopped mid-sentence, remembering what had happened. _How long had I been out of it?_ I held up an aching arm infront of my face and pulled myself up into a seated position against the wall. _No! _The memories came back to me. Loki had seen me.

_*flashybacky*_

_There was no way I was just going to stay put. This was crazy – Steve must have been over-reacting. I decided to go back to my room and change into some rowing gear. On my way back down the stairs, to go back to the rowing club I stopped. Something wasn't right. There was a muffled thump somewhere to my right. Shakily, I peered around the corner. There he was – the man Steve had confirmed was Loki. I held my breath and tried to back away in a futile attempt to escape the demi-god. He snapped around to face me._

'_What are you doing here, mortal?' _

_After that, my memories were a blur of blacks and greys. There was also pain. _

_*endtheflashybacky*_

Taking a quick look around the room, I took in a small grey room with only one door and an industrial halogen light. The only source of natural light was coming from a small window at the top of the door. It was partly covered by a Chinese character painted upside down on it. _Fú,_ the character for luck. _Well, I'm going to need more than a bit of luck to get out of here._ I stood up, leaning against the wall. I held my injured side with my better hand. I was covered in many cuts and bruises but the biggest was a deep cut running down my right-hand side. Luckily, I'm left handed and that seemed to be uninjured. I took a deep breath. There wasn't much I could do – or was there?

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) _

_**Super-awesome Steve's POV**_

We decided to ditch the chopper and pile into one of Tony's bigger cars – a 'VW kombi' as they called it. We are all suited up and ready to go. Although, we are sure where. Tony is currently driving and his calm outer demenour is beginning to crack.

"Stark," Clint began from next to me – noticing it was likely that the super-genious was about to reak down any minute "let's pull over and camp out for the night." He was right – we had been driving for at least 7 hours now at high speed and had recently crossed the state line into Maine.

"We're just around the corner. I promise." Tony replied shortly.

"Around the corner from what?" I cut in. Tony didn't need to answer as he pulled into the driveway of a stereotypical family home. We shared a look but didn't say anything as we follow Tony out of the car around the side of the house and into the large tool shed.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) _

We had soon found out that it was more than just a normal garage. The Avengers stepped inside and found themselves in a large lift. I was going to ask where we were going and how Tony just randomly knew about this place in the middle of suburban Maine but when I saw the look on his face I decided against it.

"This is a secret bunker-type building I had done up a year or two ago. No one lives in the house." We all just stood there – in shock and sudden tiredness due to the long day we had had. Tony was an expressionless shell. He wandered off in on direction of the corridor.

A moment of silence.

"Look, why do we all go to bed?" Natasha suggested. After some wandering around we found some blankets and old mattresses. I set mine up in one of the spare rooms. I knew no one would be sleeping tonight. I was in for a long night.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) _

**Sammi's POV (in china)**

Footsteps past my door. Muffled voices. _Was that Mandarin?_ Silence. A key in a lock – turned. I decided to act as though I was oblivious.

"Here," a strongly Southern Chinese accented voice said. My eyes flew open. In front of me was a middle aged Chinese man with a sour expression. "You want not want eat? Now you get up, lah?"

"Yes." I said clearly "I want eat." I slowed down my words and acted as though the man was stupid – he obviously isn't and his English is quite good. He doesn't need to know that.

"Where am I? Who are you? Who was that man back at the tower?" I rushed out.

No answer. Only "Loki will speak and you in good time."

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) _

This behavioral routine continued on day after day. On meal and bottle of water delivered once a day, in the morning. At least, I was guessing the time difference from the time in New York. By the sound of the gaurds' accent we were somewhere near Shanghai.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) _

_I need to get a message to SHEILD. Steve, Coulson, anyone. Even Da- Tony._ I devised my plan.

I was searched for weapons when I was brought here but that was all they took – obvious weapons. This demi-god mustn't be very smart if he doesn't know that I can use almost anything for a weapon. Let's check the inventory.

A burnt match.

A 50 yuan note from my last trip.

A Starbucks receipt. (For two extra-large cappuccinos)

An Australian dollar from the year of my birth.

And a tube of pawpaw ointment.

This was going to be interesting. The next day when I ate my tray of plain rice and goopy rice porridge, I held onto the chopsticks. The guard gave me a funny look when he came in to collect my empty bowls. He held out his free hand for the chopsticks. He was a new guard and by the looks of this he didn't speak any English.

"Kuai zi?" he prompted.

That's when it began. I'm not going to go into too much detail about my escape but let me just say: I never want to eat from chopsticks again. I had ditched my make-shift weapon and was now running through the streets of what I guessed to be south Shanghai. I ran past a post office and grabbed a _Par Avion_ envelope off the rack. I scribbled SHEILD's PO Box address on it with the charcoal part of the match and a quick note to the Avengers, encoded in case it fell into the wrong hands. Slipping in the coin, I sprinted back to the post office and gave it to the attendant along with the money.

"_Keep the change but send it with express post." _I told her and sprinted out again without waiting to see her reaction. I know Loki and his minions are gaining on me. I just have to hope I've lead enough of a wild goose chase to cover up my trip to the post office. I keep running.

The guards caught up with me and I surrendered, figuring I could pass it off as a burst of adrenaline and hope Loki would be too suspicious.

By the time I was hauled back to my cell, Loki was there waiting with and evil smirk on his face and a cold expression in his eyes.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Samantha Plenn? Or should I say Samantha Stark?" he taunted.

"There's nothing I want to say to you, Loki!" I replied, but my resolve was weaking and I know he can tell.

"We'll just have to see about that!" he replied, the smirk widening. That's when the real torture began.

_(JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) (JSS) _

Review? Ideas?

-JaSoStylish


End file.
